


Аместрийский гамбит

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Невозможное – возможно
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Аместрийский гамбит

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - https://chianti1.diary.ru/

_Централ._

_Здание Генерального штаба вооруженных сил Аместриса._

_В одном из кабинетов за длинным столом собралась команда Роя Мустанга: Бреда, Фарман, Хавок и Фьюри, тут же – государственный алхимик Эдвард Элрик в знаменитом красном плаще._

_Чуть поодаль на стуле сидит человек в белом костюме-тройке и неторопливо обмахивается белой же фетровой шляпой. Это бывший государственный алхимик Зольф Дж. Кимбли._

**Фарман**

_(откашливаясь)_

\- Я буду краток. Тема встречи – кризис.

Мустангу скоро стукнет тридцать три.

**Хавок**

_(досадливо)_

\- А он, подлец, не женится на Ризе.

**Элрик**

_(возмущенно)_

\- Да просто жопа, как ни посмотри!

**Фарман**

_(со вздохом)_

\- Процесс идет, но медленно и туго.

Вопросы на повестке дня просты…

_Внезапно дверь открывается и на пороге появляется Рой Мустанг._

**Фьюри**

_(испуганно)_

\- Ой, шеф!.. 

_Мустанг, окинув собравшихся мрачным взглядом, проходит в кабинет и занимает место во главе_ _стола_.

**Мустанг**

_(хмуро)_

\- Угу… Всем – здрасьте, Кимбли – в угол.

**Кимбли**

_(светским тоном)_

\- Мустанг, твои манеры – синский стыд.

**Мустанг**

_(резко)_

\- Мы знаем что за псих под видом снулым

Скрывался всю сознательную жизнь.

**Кимбли**

_(приподнимает вверх затянутые в белые перчатки ладони)_

\- Ничто еще покамест не рвануло.

**Мустанг**

_(саркастично)_

\- _Покамест_! Успокоил. Зашибись.

**Кимбли**

_(насмешливо)_

\- Гляжу, увы, с мозгами так же глухо?

**Мустанг**

_(елейным тоном)_

\- Как Бездна? 

**Кимбли**

_(пожав плечами, легко)_

\- Как общественный клозет:

Народу – тьма, и все орут над ухом,

А под рукой – ни кофе, ни газет.

**Мустанг**

_(неприязненно)_

\- Понятно. А сюда чего приперся?

Соскучился? 

**Кимбли**

_(со вздохом)_

\- Был вынужден, увы.

**Фарман**

_(поспешно)_

\- Он это… Консультант. На аутсорсе.

**Бреда**

_(Хавоку, шепотом)_

\- На чем? 

**Хавок**

_(пожимает плечами и закуривает новую сигарету)_

\- Наверно, новый сорт «травы».

**Фарман**

_(озабоченно)_

\- Процесс идет, но с каждым годом хуже,

И мы тут ради блага всей страны…

_Мустанг раздраженно тычет пальцем в сторону Кимбли._

**Мустанг**

_(не выдержав)_

\- А _он_ зачем?! 

**Элрик**

_(закатывая глаза)_

\- Глас разума нам нужен.

**Мустанг**

\- Чего?!! 

**Элрик**

_(бурчит)_

\- Ну, свежий взгляд со стороны.

**Мустанг**

\- На что? 

**Элрик**

\- На трабл глобального масштаба.

**Мустанг**

_(с раздражением)_

\- Короче, Элрик, я теряю нить.

**Элрик**

_(в тон Мустангу)_

\- Короче, хватит шариться по бабам.

**Мустанг**

_(с удивлением)_

\- Не понял…

**Хавок**

\- Мы решили вас женить.

**Мустанг**

_(ошарашенно)_

\- На кой?! 

**Хавок**

_(поправляет)_

\- На ком. 

**Бреда**

_(показывая пальцем на стол Ризы)_

\- На ней вот.

**Кимбли**

_(вполголоса)_

\- План толковый.

**Мустанг**

_(возмущенно)_

\- А если я противник брачных уз?

**Фарман**

_(флегматично)_

\- Привыкнете. 

**Хавок**

_(миролюбиво)_

\- Ну правда, что такого?

**Мустанг**

_(защищаясь)_

\- А вдруг я не готов? 

**Кимбли**

_(с нотой презрения)_

\- Ты просто трус.

_(остальным, язвительно)_

Наш мальчик просто вырос, не взрослея.

А вы б уже давно понять должны:

Ему сказать три слова тяжелее,

Чем молча перетрахать полстраны.

**Мустанг**

_(натягивая перчатки,_

_угрожающе)_

\- Ты этот свой гнилой психоанализ

Засунь себе… 

**Кимбли**

_(стягивая перчатки,_

_насмешливо)_

\- Ну-ну. Уже боюсь.

_Двое алхимиков меряют друг друга разъяренными взглядами: один уже приготовился щелкнуть пальцами, второй – развел ладони для хлопка._

_Остальные обмирают, чувствуя, к чему всё идет._

_Фьюри подскакивает с места._

**Фьюри** – Мустангу

_(отчаянно)_

\- Мы вас искать по барам заманались!

**Фарман**

_(укоризненно)_

\- А что вам говорил покойный Хьюз?

_При упоминании Хьюза, Рой Мустанг приходит в себя и опускает руку._

_Кимбли с разочарованным видом откидывается на спинку стула._

_Остальные выдыхают._

**Фарман**

\- Таким, как вы, порядочные жены

Не падают, к несчастью, с потолка.

**Бреда**

_(рассудительно)_

\- С порядочными в целом напряженно.

_Мустанг с полминуты мнется, а потом произносит – в совершенно другой тональности._

**Мустанг**

_(неуверенно)_

\- Ну… Я бы рад, но… я не знаю, как…

_Команда с изумлением разглядывает растерянное выражение лица первого ловеласа всея Аместриса._

**Фарман**

\- Начните, скажем, с милого сюрприза.

**Бреда**

\- Сходите с ней, к примеру, в ресторан.

**Фьюри**

(робко)

\- Цветы… 

**Элрик**

_(деловито)_

\- Конфеты.

**Мустанг**

_(стонет)_

\- Боже, это _Риза_!..

_В кабинете повисает пауза, в течение которой команда молча проникается сознанием того, что да – с Ризой такие фокусы не прокатят._

**Хавок**

_(расстроенно)_

\- Ну, не идти же прямо на таран?..

**Элрик**

_(вскидывается)_

\- Давайте спросим этого прохвоста!

Пускай подаст идею, наконец.

(Кимбли)

Вот ты бы как сказал? 

**Кимбли**

_(пожимает плечами)_

\- Легко и просто:

«Я вас люблю. Пойдемте под венец».

Она, конечно, «да» ответит живо – 

И вот уже мы счастливы навек.

_Остальные зависают, обдумывая этот очевидный вариант._

**Хавок**

_(осторожно)_

\- А если «нет»? 

**Кимбли**

_(спокойно)_

\- То пять секунд до взрыва – 

И я уже свободный человек.

_Остальные снова зависают. Фьюри нервно сглатывает, Хавок с отрешенным видом жует погасшую сигарету._

**Элрик**

_(неуверенным тоном)_

\- Ну, так-то, гм, идея неплохая…

_(косится на Мустанга)_

Но этот жеребец… 

**Мустанг**

_(предупреждающе)_

\- Полегче, клоп.

**Фарман**

_(со вздохом)_

\- Да, это верно. Риза не такая.

**Хавок**

_(кивает)_

\- Она скорей ответит пулей в лоб.

**Мустанг**

_(с тоской, подперев щеку кулаком)_

\- Задача – не забраться к ней под китель,

А к сердцу отыскать заветный путь.

**Бреда**

\- Тогда, к примеру, тортик испеките…

**Фарман**

\- Из классики прочтите что-нибудь…

_(прочистив горло)_

«Я вас любил, любовь еще, быть может,

Во мне жива, но робостью томим…»

**Элрик**

_(безапелляционно)_

\- Она ему за это даст по роже.

**Кимбли**

_(саркастично)_

\- Достаточно убогих пантомим.

Нормальная за чистую монету

Не примет эту вашу суету.

_(насмешливо фыркает)_

«Я вас любил…» И вас, и вас, и эту,

И, кажется, позавчера – вон ту…

_(Мустангу – веско)_

Я, может, не страдаю чувством такта

И в целом тоже вовсе не монах,

Но: если всё серьезно – надо как-то

Держать, пардон, бикфордов шнур в штанах.

А ты к любой – «Мадам, пойдемте в нумер!»

**Мустанг**

_(огрызается)_

\- Ты сам держал?! 

**Кимбли**

_(ледяным тоном)_

\- Шесть лет в тюрьме держал – 

И ничего. Как видите, не умер.

**Элрик**

\- Да видим, блин… 

**Мустанг**

_(в тон Кимбли)_

\- Не умер? Очень жаль.

_В кабинете вновь повисает тягостная пауза, в течение которой команда молча проникается сознанием того, что требовать от Мустанга такого самопожертвования – это уже слишком._

**Хавок**

_(безнадежно)_

\- Ну, спойте ей хотя бы серенаду…

**Фарман**

_(безнадежно)_

\- Из норки подарите ей манто…

**Кимбли**

_(закатывая глаза)_

\- Короче, так. Взрывать кого-то надо?

_Все рьяно мотают головами._

_Кимбли, окончательно потеряв интерес к разговору, сдвигает шляпу на лоб, складывает руки на груди и устраивается на стуле поудобнее._

**Кимбли**

_(зевая)_

\- Ну, ок. Тогда будите, если что.

_Кимбли засыпает почти мгновенно. Остальные продолжают обсуждение, мало-помалу на столе появляется выпивка, кое-какая закуска. В воздухе витает сигаретный дым и отчетливое ощущение безнадежности._

_День уже клонится к вечеру, когда дверь неожиданно открывается и на пороге появляется Риза Хоукай собственной персоной._

_Риза озадаченно оглядывает теплую подвыпившую компанию._

_Компания напряженно разглядывает её в ответ._

_Побледневший Рой Мустанг поднимается с места, одергивает китель, оттягивает ворот, нервно сглатывает._

**Мустанг**

_(глядя на Ризу)_

\- Я вас люблю. 

**Элрик**

_(ошарашенно)_

\- Ого! Вот так вот сразу?

**Мустанг**

_(отчаянно)_

\- Пойдемте в ЗАГС. 

_У Хавока отвисает челюсть, недокуренная сигарета выпадает изо рта._

**Хавок**

\- Что, даже не в кровать?!

**Риза**

_(ровно)_

\- А если я отвечу вам отказом?

_В кабинете повисает пауза, Мустанг бледнеет еще больше, остальные нервно сглатывают, понимая, к чему всё идет._

_Внезапно Элрик подрывается с места и тычет пальцем в сторону безмятежно спящего Кимбли._

**Элрик**

_(орет)_

\- То он тут угрожает всех взорвать!

**Фьюри**

_(дрожащим голосом)_

\- Сказал, мол, всех на атомы разложит.

**Элрик**

_(обрадованно)_

\- Ага, всему Аместрису – звизда!

**Фарман**

_(со вздохом)_

\- Да что Аместрис! Там и Сине – тоже…

**Бреда**

\- Поэтому скажите лучше «Да».

**Хавок**

\- Мы все уже вас хором попросили.

**Элрик**

_(демонстративно разводит руками)_

\- Мы вынуждены, мать его ети!

**Бреда**

_(умоляюще)_

\- Вы просто подчинитесь грубой силе.

**Элрик**

\- Даб-кон не преступление. Почти.

**Фьюри**

_(с нотой трагизма)_

\- На нас уже дохнул могильный холод,

И смерть простерла темные крыла…

**Бреда**

\- Я слишком стар! 

**Фарман**

_(сокрушенно качая головой)_

\- А Фьюри слишком молод.

**Хавок**

\- А мне еще подружка не дала!

**Фарман**

\- Побудьте альтруисткой хоть немного!

**Фьюри**

\- Подумайте о вечном… 

**Мустанг**

_(еле слышно)_

\- …обо мне…

**Элрик**

_(раздраженно глядя на Мустанга)_

\- Да делать ей вот нечего, ей-богу, 

Как думать о какой-то там фигне!

**Хавок**

_(обалдело)_

\- Эд, ты совсем… 

**Мустанг**

_(опомнившись)_

\- А ну, щенок, не гавкай!

**Элрик**

_(орет)_

\- А что?! Тянуть резину до утра?!

Нам – миру – угрожает псих со справкой!

(Ризе)

Вы – с нами?! 

_Риза, обескураженная всем происходящим в целом и такой постановкой вопроса в частности, растерянно кивает._

**Риза**

_(неуверенно)_

\- Ну… наверное… 

**Элрик**

\- УРА.

_Собравшиеся в момент оживают: хлопают по плечу не верящего своему счастью Мустанга, поздравляют покрасневшую от смущения Ризу._

_Хавок достает из заначки бутылку шампанского, сообразительный Фьюри, понимающий, что надо ковать железо, пока горячо, бросается к телефону._

**Фьюри**

\- Такси до ЗАГСа… 

(Ризе – кивая на мирно спящего Кимбли)

С ним шутить опасно.

Ему ведь и не будет ничего.

_Хавок открывает шампанское._

_Пробка рикошетит от потолка, катится по полу, едва ощутимо ударяется о мысок белоснежного ботинка Зольфа Дж. Кимбли – и тот просыпается. Сладко потягивается со сна, разводя руки с татуированными ладонями вверх и в стороны._

_Собравшиеся цепенеют._

**Кимбли**

_(оглядывая народ)_

\- А что случи… 

**Риза**

\- Не надо! Я согласна!

**Кимбли**

_(замерев)_

\- На что? 

**Риза**

_(со вздохом, кивает на Мустанга)_

\- На всё. И даже на него.

_К облегчению остальных Кимбли никак не комментирует происходящее._

_Хавок деловито выпроваживает Ризу, Фьюри, Бреду и Фармана, уходит сам._

_В кабинете задерживаются только Элрик с Мустангом._

**Кимбли**

_(в спину Мустангу – насмешливо)_

\- Ты смог... Неужто есть еще надежда?

Неужто ты становишься умней?

_Мустанг закрывает за ушедшими дверь и поворачивается к нему, но, занятый своими мыслями, пропускает колкость мимо ушей._

**Мустанг**

_(деловым тоном)_

\- Так, Кимбли. Мне нужна твоя одежда.

**Элрик**

_(веско)_

\- Иначе похороним прямо в ней.

_Централ._

_Здание Генерального штаба вооруженных сил Аместриса._

_Пятнадцатью минутами позже._

_Бывший государственный алхимик Зольф Дж. Кимбли стоит на ступенях в расстегнутом кителе и, сунув руки в карманы форменных брюк, щурится на алый закат – провожает взглядом такси, куда каким-то чудом радостно упихались семь человек, включая наспех натянувшую платье невесту и жениха, одетого в шикарный белый снятый с чужого плеча костюм-тройку._

**Кимбли**

_(качая головой,_

_философски)_

\- О боже, ну и нравы здесь, в Централе!

В Ишваре было проще, ё-моё.

А тут в момент: раздели, обобрали,

Подставили по полной – и адьё!

_(окидывает задумчивым взглядом окрестности)_

Пожалуй, в благодарность другу Рою,

Устроив долгожданный этот брак,

Пойду… 

_(ухмыляется, потирает руки)_

…еще чего-нибудь устрою.

_На лице Кимбли появляется широкая предвкушающая улыбка, во взгляде загорается нехороший азартный огонек. Обычно спокойное невыразительное лицо моментально меняется, приобретая едва заметный оттенок творческого вдохновения, граничащего с безумием._

**Кимбли**

_(хмыкнув)_

\- Чтоб помнил дату свадьбы-то… дурак.

FIN


End file.
